


Andy Protection Squad

by Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin



Category: Original Work
Genre: More tags to be added!, Original work - Freeform, also, author loves to chat, chatfic, i hope this doesn't end horribly Q-Q, oc work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin/pseuds/Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin
Summary: This is very loosely based off of multiple works so I'll mention those.Andy Harman stumbles into a support group; the aftermath.





	1. *Henry voice* This was probably a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Expected This Group Chat Was A Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518650) by [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom). 



> I'm so worried Q-Q. Also, these chapters will probably be short.

*Henry Hohenheim has created the chat*

*Henry Hohenheim has added 7 others to the chat*

*Henry Hohenheim has changed their name to $richmemes$*

*$richmemes$ has named the chat Andy Protection Squad*

$richmemes$: it was high time someone did this

Hanna Ruiz: lol "high"

Hanna Ruiz: my user is boring

*Hanna Ruiz changed their name to ChaosAndSugar*

ChaosAndSugar: better

Ana Cherry: LOL

Ana Cherry: my turn XD

*Ana Cherry has changed their name to cherryboberry*

cherryboberry: :)

ChaosAnsSugar: stale meme

$richmemes$: was that even a meme

ChaosAndSugar: idk

Lily Lillithson:

*Lily Lillithson has changed their name to BetterThanYou*

BetterThanYou: It's true an someone should say it.

ChaosAndSugar: rood

$richmemes$: rood

ChaosAndSugar: jinx u owe me a soda

$richmemes$: is that even possible

ChaosAndSugar: is now

Rose Ita: u go u funky chaotic sugar pie

ChaosAndSugar: thnx

*Rose Ita has changed their name to SmellingSweet*

SmellingSweet: shookspeared anyone

$richmemes$: wot

SmellingSweet: the past tense of william shakespeare is wouldiwas shookspeared

$richmems$: "smile and nod, boys. smile and nod"

SmellingSweet: /rood/

Elliot Toby: wth have i missed

Elliot Toby: ah

*Elliot Toby has changed their name to ticcitoby*

ticcitoby: uh

$richmemes$: scroll up

ticcitoby: ah

ticcitoby: @cherryboberry where r u

cherryboberry: there was a Fae on my lap

$richmemes$: Fae?

cherryboberry: my doggo

$richmemes$: ah

cherryboberry: @BetterThanYou y

BetterThanYou: It's true

cherryboberry: ...

cherryboberry: where's Andy

Andy Harman: where do u think

$richmemes$: lurking

Andy Harman: no Koko wanted dinner

BetterThanYou: Did you just ignore him

Andy Harman: ofc not how dare u accuse me of such things

cherryboberry: so yes then

SmellingSweet: yeah probably

Andy Harman: why is the chat named this

$richmemes$: uhhhh

ChaosAndSugar: bc u need to be protected

Andy Harman: Doubt

ticcitoby: i cannot have u running round w/ that user

*ticcitoby has changed Andy Harman's name to Soft*

Soft: ...

Soft: i have dinner to make

Soft: go do ur hw

*Soft has logged off*

$richmemes$: he's such a mom rt if u agree

BetterThanYou: rt

ticcitoby: rt

ChaosAndSugar: rt

cherryboberry: rt

ticcitoby: anyway i got hw so

*ticcitoby has logged off*

$richmemes$: oof me too

$richmemes$: feel like imma fail algebra

BetterThanYou: To spell it or to pass it?

$richmemes$: both :(

*$richmemes$ has logged off*

BetterThanYou: Dear lord

BetterThanYou: Hey Cherry do you want to help me with something?

cherryboberry: yeppers

*BetterThanYou has logged off*

*cherryboberry has logged off*

ChaosAndSugar: @SmellingSweet we have calc hw

SmellingSweet: oh shwit

ChaosAndSugar: i gotchu

*SmellingSweet has logged off*

*ChaosAndSugar has logged off*


	2. In which thot and thought are interchangeable and a meeting is arranged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. This is going well so expect more updates? Maybe?

$richmemes$: g'mornin folks

Soft: why did u create this @$richmemes$

$richmemes$: i thot it would be fun

ticcitoby: thot

cherryoberry: thot

ChaosAndSugar: BEGONE THOT

BetterThanYou: All women are queens.

SmellingSweetly: If she breathes she's a thot

ChaosAndSugar: REEEEEE

Soft: well that spiraled fast

$rihmemes$: just like my downward spirals :)

Soft: NO

ticcitoby: uh

ticcitoby: i wasn't gonna do it but now i must

*ticcitoby has changed Soft's name to SoftMom*

SoftMom: i'm a dude

ticcitoby: ur a mom

$richmemes$: ha

$richmemes$: lol

BetterThanYou: Doing the lord's work, I see.

cherryboberry: did u just

cherryboberry: /meme/

ChaosAndSugar: i had flashbacks to tumblr puns

SmellingSweet: fangirl

ChaosAndSugar: how did u know ': |

$richmemes$: OHHHHH

ticcitoby: EXPOSED

SmellingSweet: :(

cherryboberry: can we get an f in the chat

ticcitoby: F

$richmemes$: f

BetterThanYou: f

cherryboberry: f

SotMom: ...

SoftMom: f

SmellingSweet: BETRAYAL

ChaosAndSugar: f

ChaosAndSugar: frick

$richmemes$: lol

ChaosAndSugar: ... *cocks gun*

ChaosAndSugar: /do u think this is a game/

$richmemes$: yeah

ChaosAndSugar: understandable have a nice day

ticctoby: i thot that was gonna end worse than it did

cherryboberry: so did i so

SoftMom: i do not accept this but

SoftMom: children stop being children

BetterthanYou: *fist pumps in the corner*

SoftMom: /i do not accept this/

BetterThanYou: Andy please accept it, I'm in Biology.

SoftMom: sorry m8 Mr Crenshaw has a stick up there but ik what'll help

SoftMom: ok so

*SoftMom has muted the chat for 2 hours.  
Reason: it is a school day do your work*

*chat unmuted*  
$richmemes$: /y/

SoftMom: eh

SoftMom: it was deserved

BetterThanYou: Do any of you need some aloe

cheryboberry: after that sick burn?

ticcitoby: OHHHHHH

ChaosAndSugar: in sync

SmellingSweetly: impressive

$richmemes$: ow

$richmemes$: anyway

$richmemes$: i have fake ids and an unmonitored credit card this weekend who's in

ticcitoby: hells yeah

cherryboberry: i don't see why not

ChaosAndSugar: sure

SmelingSweetly: nothing better to do

BetterThanYou: *hacker voice* I'm in.

SoftMom: i assume everyone needs a ride back

$richmemes$: yeah

SmellingSweetly: yeah

BetterThanYou: Yes.

ticcitoby: mmhmm

cherryboberry: yep

SoftMom: i'm designated driver then

ChaosAndSugar: i have an ominous feeling

SmellingSweetly: that'd be the cafeteria meatloaf Elliot's having

ticcitoby: heehee

SmelingSweetly: he's the opposite of my user rn

$richmemes$: everyone's a-ok?

BetterThanYou: If you never use a-ok again, yes.

$richmemes$: r/plsdontroastmeanymore and go eat

*everyone has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh i swear i'm not all a meme. I like this chapter a lot. 
> 
> Also check this out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76bzhwQV6eY  
> It's the song i listened to while i transferred this in. :D


	3. THE DADS and Elliot gets instantly rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO DONE AND ALSO SORRY

ChaosAndSugar: WOW

ChaosAndSugar: MY SHIPS SAILED

SoftMom: i'm traumatized but good for you

BetterThanYou: What did we do, who do I kill?

SoftMom: uh

SoftMom: Hanna pls explain, u remember

ChaosAndSugar: well u were passed out so we had Elliot walk you to Cherry's house

BetterThanYou: That would explain that.

ChaosAndSugar: Elliot hugged an awkward Andy who blushed like mad

ChaosAndSugar: (it was adorable)

ChaosAndSugar: and then proceeded to hug everyone else, even strangers

SoftMom: he was less drunk then Henry so i sent Henry to his house

SoftMom: besides i don't think you have forgiving parents

ticcitoby: Soft

$richmemes$: thnx

ChaosAndSugar: i'm not done

ChaosAndSugar: Henry also got hugged and it was so cute that Cherry almost fell asleep on Lily on the way back

ChaosAndSugar: Lily is a flirty drunk and was flirting nonstop w/ Cherry

ChaosAndSugar: it was so /cute/

SoftMom: can confirm

BetterThanYou: Betrayer

cherryboberry: betrayer

ChaosAndSugar: also @SmellingSweetly u are also a flirty

ChaosAndSugar: (but also a happy) drunk

ChaosAndSugar: u flirted w/ me but every 5 seconds u would giggle it was /adorable/

SmellingSweetly: (////) ur embarrassing me

ChaosAndSugar: SNDFFGNS CUTE

cherryboberry: *cough* lesbians *cough*

ChaosAndSugar: got a problem

cherryboberry: ur pining is annoying me

BetterThanYou: OHHHH

ChaosAndSugar: *cough* also lesbians *cough*

SoftMom: ANYWAYS

SmellingSweetly: this is the cure for a hangover: gay and more alcohol

SoftMom: stop drinking omg

SmellingSweetly: tell them what Cherry did or i'm showing the pic

SoftMom: i...

chrryboberry: what did i do i'm worried now

SoftMom: u... um... ah

SoftMom: ur a kissing drunk

SoftMom: there it's out

*SoftMom has logged out*

cherryboberry: i ... i'm coming to his place in 20 minutes

cherryboberry: @BetterThanYou it's time we come out 

BetterThanYou: I'll get the stuff.

cherryboberry: Andy is the type to care a lot about stuff like this so this'd better be good thnx for ur help

BetterThanYou: Anytime

BetterThanYou: oh

*BetterThanYou has muted the chat for 1 hour  
Reason: suspense. we'll tell you in an hour*

$richmemes$: how'd it go?

BetterThanYou: Well

cherrybobery: this might explain it

*cherryboberry has changed their name to PrettyDad*

*PrettyDad has changed BetterThanYou's name to TiredDad*

$richmemes$: did u reconcile

PrettyDad: then we had chocolate

TiredDad: It was difficult to explain.

PrettyDad: me and Lily are dating, btw

ticcitoby: called it

$richmemes$: iou $50 drat

ChaosAndSugar: drat

TiredDad: Were there betting pools on us?

$richmemes$: ignore that pls

ticcitoby: nothing for u to know about except that i'm

*ticcitoby changed their name to SuddenlyRich*

SuddenlyRich: user

$richmemes$: $50 is not rich

SuddenlyRich: Hanna owes me $100

ChaosAndSugar: tru and makin' me blu

SuddenlyRich: also rose owes me $50 too so i'm

SuddenlyRich: user

SmellingSwetly: gdi

SoftMom: hate to interrupt but uh do any of u remember the World History packet that's due w/ the essay for Reading

$richmemes$: frick

SuddenlyRich: frick

PrettyDad: frick

SellingSweetly: frick

ChaosAndSugar: frick

TiredDad: I'll help you 'Ry

PrettyDad: :D

SoftMom: come on over and i'll help correct u

PrettyDad: lifesavers :,D

*everyone has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS RELOADED 3 TIMES I WAS NEARLY DONE TRANSFERRING AND HAD TO RESTART /THRICE/ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> ......anyways enjoyed? message me i love to chat


	4. an update?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-; sike

_A short hiatus, I'm sorry! School kicks my butt, and I'm working on another thing! Also I just figured out how to do what I wanted to do on AO3, so. Expect me to edit!_


End file.
